


Hanging Around

by Wincesteriffic Kaz (Disasteriffic_Kaz)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Flogging, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Sub!Sam, Suspension, Wincest - Freeform, dom!Dean, rope play, short but FUCK YEAH hotness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 05:03:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11268483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disasteriffic_Kaz/pseuds/Wincesteriffic%20Kaz
Summary: Prompt fill! Mock your brother's skills with a rope and he WILL make sure to educate you in the best, NSFW way possible. Dean/Sam





	Hanging Around

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This one was written for a prompt in an SPN BDSM group. :D Saw the words and the story rolled out. Short, but hot. Hope you like it! *huggles for all my readers*
> 
> 1000 words = Keywords: Rope, breathless, senses, tight, chills, sharp
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own 'em but if I did…they'd never get dressed. Heh heh heh
> 
> ~Reviews are Love~
> 
> -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

Sam panted for air, breathless with anticipation and a small amount of delicious fear. "Fuck."

"Color, Sammy?"

Dean's voice in his ear made Sam tremble. He blinked uselessly behind the blind fold and licked his lips. "Green. Green." He heard Dean's chuckle as he moved away and tried to follow him with his ears.

"You sure about that?"

Sam whined, feeling something leathery slap into his inner thigh and nodded furiously. "Fuck, yes." Dean's nails scraped down his right side between the lengths of rope holding him aloft and Sam threw his head back as the flogger struck his ass with intent, warming the skin. His senses were alive with 'Dean'. He gasped with the sudden feeling of Dean's plush lips against his own, his brother's tongue sweeping into his mouth for a taste before he pulled away again. "Dean," he begged, wanting more of the taste of him.

Sam moaned, feeling the ropes tighten around his body as Dean's warm hand gave him a push and set him gently swinging. He had laughed at first when Dean started the elaborate work of tying him up and suspending him, but somewhere in the middle a calm had slipped over his mind with Dean's fingers brushing his sensitized skin and the soft weave of the hemp ropes sliding tighter around his flesh. He had felt high by the time his brother tugged him aloft and slipped the blindfold over his eyes. Through it all, Dean's intense gaze had never wavered. Having the focus Dean usually reserved for a hunt resting on him had made him tingle with anticipation.

Sam's voice cried out again and again while the flogger's supple, leather straps struck between his open thighs with sharp slaps of pain that stung like ice and then burned into a familiar warmth he craved. He let his head fall back, giving himself over to the feeling of weightlessness while Dean played his body like a fine instrument; the flogger striping his skin, blunt nails pinching just right around his nipples until they ached, plush lips that teased at the head of his restrained cock like a tease and a promise, pulled away the moment Sam tried to thrust into the sensation.

"Dean, fuck! Please!" Sam shivered as Dean's deep chuckle echoed somewhere behind him.

"You're beautiful like this, Sammy." Dean's hands smoothed over Sam's shoulders, sliding slowly down his back, bumping over the ropes criss-crossed there. "Like a present, all tied up just for me."

Another whine escaped Sam as his brother's nimble fingers slipped between the cheeks of his ass, spread wide by the rope, and circled his hole. He felt each finger dip slightly inside him, finding the lube Dean had prepped him with earlier, and he bucked against the ropes. The fingers pulled away and then slapped back against his opening hard. "Fuck. Fuck!" He writhed as Dean spanked that most sensitive part of him and could feel his entrance fluttering with each impact as if begging to be filled.

"God, look at you."

Sam felt himself spun dizzily and then jerked to a stop a moment before his brother stepped between his spread legs. He groaned as the heat of Dean's body pressed against him, chest to chest, driving away the chill of the air, and the realization that his brother was naked. He was a little sad he had missed Dean stripping down; he loved watching his brother bare himself an inch at a time, all that muscle and the little paunch of belly that Dean hated and blamed on pie and Sam loved, worshipping it with his tongue when Dean would let him.

"Think you've earned this yet?"

Sam felt the head of brother's cock slide against his body, bumping against his hole teasingly and nodded furiously. "Yes, yes, please!" He tilted his head back as Dean's teeth dragged over his throat until his lips settled on Sam's adam's apple and sucked. "Want you!" He shouted the moment his brother's cock slammed up inside him with no warning. The sensation of being so full so suddenly made him arch against the ropes as Dean's fingers dug into his hips so hard that Sam knew there would be bruises later and he loved it. "Dean!" His cock twitched with need and he would have come right then if not for the leather thong tied maddeningly around him, preventing him from any release Dean did not give him.

The sensation of Dean slamming into him again and again, his cock pressing unerringly into Sam's sweet spot, had tears leaking from beneath the blind fold. The need to come was overwhelming his every thought. "Dean, please!"

Dean's voice huffed in his ear, grunting with the effort that bounced Sam in his bonds. "Not… yet."

Sam wanted to hold on to him, to feel his brother's skin beneath his fingers. The frustration of being completely helpless and so desperate for release pushed Sam to his limit and he distantly heard his own voice chanting his brother's name over and over as he whined and cried out. He felt Dean slide one hand around his hip and down between his legs. His breath stuttered in his chest when he realized Dean had taken hold of the trailing end of the leather thong.

"Come for me, little brother."

The words growled into his ear as the thong was pulled away and his cock released were all Sam needed. He threw his head back on a guttural scream as his orgasm, so long denied, roared through him. He felt his release splashing up his own chest while Dean's cock thrust into him just as strongly as if demanding every drop he had to give. He felt his brother's teeth latch on to the bend of his neck and dig in just the right side of pain and the pleasure ramped up even higher. The moment Dean's hips slammed into his and he felt his brother's come filling him up, his thoughts spun out of control and the last thing he heard was Dean's voice calling his name.

Sam came back to himself slowly. He felt as though he were still floating in the harness though he could tell Dean had released him. He was warm, felt the cloudy give of Dean's memory foam mattress beneath his legs, and could hear the life-long, comforting sound of his brother's heart beating under his ear. He sighed contentedly and felt the rumble of Dean's laugh in the chest he rested against.

"Coming back from outer space, Sammy?"

Sam smiled and hazily blinked his eyes open. It took effort to roll his head enough to see his brother's face watching him. "Mmm hmm." He flushed as Dean laughed and rubbed his hand up and down Sam's bare back in a slow glide.

"How you feelin'?"

Sam chuckled and wrapped his arm over Dean's chest, holding him to him. "Pretty fuckin' amazing." He grinned and hummed happily when Dean tipped his head back to kiss him softly.

"Never gonna laugh at my rope skills again, are you?"

Sam snorted a laugh and settled back into his brother, letting the warmth of his body and his hands lull him. "Nope."

**_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_ **

_The End._


End file.
